


take care of you

by abyssaldepth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssaldepth/pseuds/abyssaldepth
Summary: ау, где у каждого человека есть свой запах, кроме твоего соулмэйта





	take care of you

Тео.  
Лиам перекатывает имя на языке, пытаясь распробовать его. Не получается. Лиам смотрит на химеру волчонком и скалит зубы. Самодовольный мудак. Тео лишь ухмыляется, поднимая руки в защитном жесте.

Лиам, в общем-то, понимает, что Тео изменился, но принимать не хочет. Он все еще считает Тео своим заклятым врагом, шипит ему в лицо, но что сломал меч Киры, не жалеет. Ни капли. Несмотря на все слова, ядовитыми потоком вырывающиеся изо рта Лиама, сам бета осознает, хоть и слабо, что все его клятвы убить Тео больше не наполнены той яростью, что прежде. Это скорее как привычка. Или даже необходимость. Ему нужна эта ненависть, ему нужен Тео. Вскоре рычание друг на друга становится привычным, и никто уже особо не обращает на это внимание, пока Стайлз ехидно не замечает, что они похожи на давно женатую парочку. Лиам краснеет и отводит взгляд, сам не понимая почему.

Скотт, его альфа, пахнет горьким кофе и клубникой. Малия пахнет лесными ягодами и жарой, а Стайлз – таблетками и банановой жвачкой. Тео пахнет… по другому. Лиам никак не может идентифицировать этот запах. Иногда ему кажется, что он почти понял, что почти узнал, но потом это чувство уходит. Лиам долго недоумевает, но в конце концов решает не делать ничего. Ждать. Это не совсем похоже на Лиама, но ему плевать. Признавать, что его пара – это Тео Рэйкен, он не желает.

Лиам смотрит. Много смотрит, пытается увидеть, посмотреть сквозь Тео, чтобы узнать, чувствует ли тот его запах. Но Тео лишь привычно вздергивает брови, что-то ехидно добавляя о пугающем взгляде младшего и о сталкерах. Лиам действительно пытается слушать его. У него плохо получается. Лиам смотрит на глаза Тео, на его губы, на шею, скрытую воротником рубашки. Очнуться от забвения приходится, когда сквозь пелену оцепенения он слышит звонок на урок. Лиам встряхивает головой, словно собака, спеша очистить голову от ненужных мыслей, и рассеянно кивает головой вопросительно смотрящему на него Тео. Тео лишь задумчиво смотрит ему вслед, явно не спеша на урок.

Когда Лиам рассказывает обо всем Скотту, единственному человеку, которому он может доверить эту тайну, тот лишь сочувственно качает головой.  
\- Когда я встретил Киру, я тоже не сразу поверил, что это она. Я долго принюхивался, да и вообще вел себя странно, – Скотт усмехнулся, тепло улыбаясь – но когда выяснилось, что она моя истинная, и мы признались друг другу, это было нечто, – Лиам смотрит скептично, явно не веря рассказу старшего, отчего тот лишь еще шире улыбается и треплет мальчишку по волосам, говоря, что и у него так будет, надо только подождать. Чего подождать, Лиам так и не понимает. Казалось бы, вот твой соулмэйт – хватай и беги с ним в какой-нибудь райский уголок растить детей и жить счастливо, но Лиам не верит. Не верит, что все бывает так просто.

Лиам вспоминает Дикую Охоту. Вспоминает почти улыбку Тео, которую тот подарил Лиаму, когда двери лифта почти закрылись. Помнит ужас, когда всадник схватил его, и облегчение, которое он испытал, увидев хоть и потрепанного, но живого Тео. Рэйкен смотрит на него почти обеспокоенно, но Лиам лишь качает головой, списывая все на галлюцинации. Данбар шлет к черту своего внутреннего волка, который от радости чуть ли не воет при виде Тео. Он не понимает. Да, после веселых выходных в Аду Тео изменился, но, серьезно, Тео Рэйкен? 

После этого в школе все становится только хуже. Все эти вещи, что происходят с Лиамом, отсутствие его контроля над собой не остаются незамеченными. Конечно же, он понимает, что они пытаются сделать. И он понимает, чем все закончится. Нолан смотрит на него разочарованно, ожидая, что Лиам обратится, но бета не собирается так легко сдаваться этому ублюдку. Он открывает глаза и насмешливо смотрит на одноклассника, будто говоря, это все что ты можешь? Нолана отталкивает Гейб, и вот тогда все действительно начинает рушиться. Его самоконтроль начинает рушиться. Гейб плюется словами, словно ядом, нанося все больше и больше ударов, не сдерживая себя, у него сбиты костяшки, но кровь не его. Кровь Лиама. Она заливает его глотку, легкие, из-за чего он кашляет, пытаясь вдохнуть без глотков собственной металлической крови. Говорят, можно проглотить пинту собственной крови прежде, чем тебя вырвет. Лиам не знает, но ему кажется, что сейчас он проверит этот факт на себе. Он чувствует, как кто-то оттаскивает от него Гейба, прекращая побоище, и поворачивается на бок, сплевывая сгустки крови. Ресницы слипаются из-за крови, которая умудрилась попасть даже на глаза, но Лиам все же открывает их, желая увидеть, кто его спаситель. Когда же открывает, замирает в удивлении. Напротив него в стену методично вколачивает Гейба ударами рук и ног Тео. Тео гребанный Рэйкен. Лиам приподнимается на локтях, не замечая взволнованных Кори и Мэйсона, которые бросаются к нему, чтобы помочь подняться. Лиам смотрит на Тео, на его злую ухмылку и опасный оскал, который Лиам не видел прежде. Учительница, все такая же бесполезная, не пытается ничего сделать, отводя взгляд. Остальные же наблюдатели смотрят испуганно, боясь, что Тео примется и за них. Конечно же, Тео плевать на них хотел, но сейчас он выглядит так грозно, что даже Лиам чувствует холодок, бегущий по спине.

В класс вбегает учитель, ошалело вращая глазами и оглушительно свистя. Лишь тогда Тео останавливается, кидая последний презрительный взгляд на Гейба, который на тот момент валяется на полу. Тренер не спешит разбираться, кто, что и почему, поэтому просто отправляет всех к директору. Но сначала в медкабинет. Мэйсон и Кори помогают Лиаму дойти до машины, где их уже ждет Тео. Лиам смотрит настороженно, но он слишком слаб, чтобы сейчас возмущаться и язвить. Тео понимает это, и тоже молчит. Домой они едут в полной тишине. Когда они приезжают на место, а точнее к дому Лиама, Мэйсон и Кори неуверенно переглядываются, но все же покидают их, оставляя заботу о Данбаре на Тео. Тео особо не заморачивается. Он химера и у него достаточно сил, чтобы поднять Лиама на руки, однако это не особо нравится самому Лиаму  
\- Я не принцесса, чтобы меня на руках носить, – громко оповещает Данбар, и Тео лишь хмыкает , ставя его на землю  
\- Что ж, удачи добраться до дома в одиночку, – насмешливо говорит он, отходя от него на шаг. Лиам покачивается и делает неуверенный шаг. В конце концов он все-таки падает, но перед встречей с землей-матушкой его вздергивают, словно морковку и забрасывают на плечо  
\- Не хочешь как принцесса, будешь как мешок, – невозмутимо говорит Тео, хлопая ладонью по заднице Лиама. Тот может лишь возмущенно глотать воздух, не понимая, как ситуация зашла так далеко.

Дома Тео аккуратно спускает Лиама на кровать и уходит, очевидно, за аптечкой и водой. Донбар откидывает голову на подушки и прикрывает глаза, смущенно признавая, что не хочет сейчас оставаться один. Его бесит собственная смущенность, собственная…влюбленность? Лиам в самом деле не верит, что мог влюбиться в Тео, но симпатия здесь определенно имела место быть. Спустя пару минут копошения в шкафчиках к нему возвращается Тео с перекисью водорода, ватой и теплой водой с полотенцем. Лиам наблюдает из под ресниц как Тео аккуратно берет его руку в свои и промокает засохшую кровь ватным кружком, смоченным в перекиси водорода. Тео выглядит так, будто обрабатывать раны Лиама для него привычное дело. Рэйкен перехватывает взгляд Лиама и коротко ухмыляется, наблюдая, как парень быстро прячет взгляд, опуская его себе куда-то в ноги. Еще пару минут они сидят в тишине. Лишь изредка Лиам тихо шипит, показывая, что ему больно. На самом деле ему почти не больно. Но трогательно-нежный взгляд Рэйкена того стоит, пусть он и просто капризничает. Тео кажется догадывается и щурит глаза, но ничего не говорит, надавливая на ранку посильнее. Теперь Лиаму всерьез больно и он негромко рыкает, намекая, что больше так делать не надо. Напоследок Тео в шутку целует костяшки Лиама, и бета слегка краснеет. По его ощущениям. На самом же деле Тео может легко заметить его красные, как помидор уши и скулы. Тео убирает ватку и перекись в сторону, но не спешит подниматься. Он всматривается в черты Лиама, будто пытаясь высмотреть что-то. Данбар тоже таращится. Он пытается делать это незаметно, лишь слегка косясь в его сторону, но выходит так, будто он флиртует. В конце концов Лиам не выдерживает:  
\- И давно ты знал? – Тео наигранно недоуменно хмурит брови  
\- О чем же?  
\- О том, что мы пара. Соулмэйты. Родственные души. Называй как хочешь, – нетерпеливо рычит Лиам.  
\- Достаточно давно, – неопределенно отвечает Тео, складывая руки в замок. Лиам молчит, гадая, когда все началось. Когда они только встретились, или уже после того, как Тео побывал в Аду.  
\- Это было после твоей… встречи с сестрой, верно? – уточняет Лиам, и Тео быстро кивает, отводя взгляд. Данбар и сам прекрасно понимает, что для парня это не самая приятная тема, но он хочет узнать ответ. Кусочки пазла в его голове начинают складываться в полноценную картину. Лиам пораженно вскидывает брови.  
\- Так ты тогда…?  
-Да. А теперь, если ты не против, я бы удалился домой, – перебивает его Тео, упрямо не глядя на Лиама. Он поднимается с корточек и движется в направлении выхода из комнаты, но Данбар вскакивает и хватает его за джинсовку.  
\- Ты…у тебя есть где жить? Ты мог бы остаться у меня, – сжимая рукав химеры, тараторит младший. Тео оборачивается и пару секунд тупо смотрит на руку, сжимающую его куртку. Затем он прочищает горло и неуверенно спрашивает:  
\- Ты уверен? – Лиам смотрит уверенно и кивает, казалось бы, тоже. Тео всматривается в его лицо в признаках неуместного чувства долга, уж он то знает, насколько правильный этот маленький волчонок. Но не увидя ничего, Тео пожимает плечами, улыбаясь:  
\- Пожалуй что так. Я не против остаться, – Лиам улыбается в ответ, притягивая парня для поцелуя. А это не так уж и страшно, думает он, охая, когда Тео прикусывает его нижнюю губу.


End file.
